Ellie-Jesse-Caitlin Love Triangle
The love triangle between Ellie Nash, Jesse Stefanovic, and Caitlin Ryan developed in Jessie's Girl. Jesse was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 7 In Jessie's Girl, Ellie had written an article about a tuition hike at Toronto University which was to have been the lead story on the next issue of The Core. However, Jesse pulled it when he arranged for Bill Nye to give a talk about climate change. Ellie was extremely annoyed by this but Jesse convinced her to go along with it, though she was dissatisfied that she was relegated to writing the horoscopes. Bill Nye had to cancel, and the paper was left without a lead story. Although Jesse suggested publishing Ellie's story, she used her relationship with her mentor Caitlin Ryan to get the famous journalist to give a talk on her newly released environmental film Storm of Controversy. Jesse was thrilled that he would get the chance to interview Caitlin, though she informed him that she wanted Ellie to conduct the Q&A due to their history together. Jesse was extremely annoyed by this so, to appease him, Ellie gave him her ticket to the Dean's Ball that night.. In her house, Ellie was having difficulty preparing her notes for the interview the next day as Griffin was having a party. As the party became even noisier, Ellie decided to do her work in The Core. When she arrived at the office, she was shocked to find Jesse and Caitlin having sex. The next morning, Jesse tried to apologize to her, but she said that she wanted to break up. After he managed to manipulate her into continuing their relationship, she told him that she was going to quit the paper, as she did not want people talking about them. As Paige helped her to pick out an outfit for the interview, she confided in her that Jesse and Caitlin had hooked up. When Paige commented that she did not know why either of them had dated Jesse, Ellie told her that she was still with Jesse, but had quit The Core. Paige thought that this was a very bad idea and that there were times when she had to choose her professional career over her love life, as the interview with Caitlin was a great opportunity for her. At the reception, Ellie drank three glasses of wine and became drunk. During the interview, she mentioned that Caitlin had been raising controversy while traveling through Canada, giving Jesse a pointed look as she said it. She then asked Caitlin if the responsible consumption that she encouraged in the film applied to alcohol consumption. Both Caitlin and the audience were confused by the question since it had nothing to do with climate change. As Caitlin tried to cover, Ellie bluntly asked, "Why did you hook up with Jesse? Why?" She then asked him, "And how was it, Jesse? Was it worth it?" Before waiting for an answer, she called Caitlin a slut and stormed out. At breakfast the next morning, Ellie was drinking coffee and asked Marco to lower his voice. He realized that she was hungover and reminded her that they had talked about her inability to handle alcohol. Caitlin then entered and demanded an explanation for why she had humiliated her in public. Ellie revealed that Jesse was her boyfriend. Caitlin had no idea and apologized, saying that she would have never slept with Jesse if she had known. Caitlin was astonished when Ellie said that she had quit The Core to save her relationship with Jesse. She told Ellie that she had the potential to become a great journalist and not to let a "freshman romance" stand in the way of her future. Ellie followed her advice and returned to The Core. Jesse was surprised to see her there and said, "Well, I'm just glad you're back, Frosh, and I promise I will never cheat on you again." Ellie irritably responded, "I'm back at The Core, not with you...And from now on, call me 'Ellie.'" A shamefaced Jesse sat down at his desk as Ellie smirked slightly. Timeline *Start: Jessie's Girl (708) *End: Jessie's Girl (708) **Reason: Ellie broke up with Jesse after cheating on her with Caitlin, and it can be assumed Caitlin and Jesse did not resume contact. Trivia *Caitlin is the second woman who Jesse cheated on Ellie with, while they were together. *Caitlin did not know Ellie and Jesse were in a relationship when she had sex with Jesse. Gallery Caitlin Jesse.jpg Jessies-girl-2.jpg Ellie jessie's Girl.jpg|Ellie upon finding Jesse and Caitlin together. samegirlsame.png 87iuiuouui.png elliefind.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions